We'll Never Be This Young Again
by Carson-Phillipps
Summary: Quinn or no Quinn, Pucktana will find their way back to their nasty habits.


"Santana Marie Lopez!" The boy yelled, a small grin on his face. He walked toward the familiar body, opening his arms. "I think I've missed you!"  
>Santana rolled her eyes, scoffing. "You're drunk" she said bluntly. "Shit faced, to be exact." She took a step back, avoiding his toned arms. She didn't belong in them. "Where's your prude of a girlfriend?" she asked, keeping her tone icy. Puck shrugged, bring the red cup back to his lips. "Who knows. Reading? Studying? Singing?" he let out a small laugh, "she likes to sing. She's not very good at it. She's not very good at anything though." he winked, "if you catch my drift."<p>

She let out a small giggle, "I could have told you that." she sighed, "You didn't have to get with her to figure that out." A small pain hit her chest, as she thought back to the constant PDA between Quinn & Puck. She wasn't usually the jealous type. Yet, she couldn't help but scoff when she saw those two walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry" he said, a small frown on his lips. "I know it was sudden…"  
>She shrugged, hoping to change the topic. "For someone whose not drunk, your words sure are slurred."<br>He laughed, finishing his drink. "You're cute when you're mad." He paused, "are you still mad?"  
>She shook her head, as a small smile appeared on his face. "Come on," he started, grabbing her hand. "I need more alcohol".<p>

As they walked back towards the crowd, Santana glanced down at their now laced fingers. Drunk or not, Puck new how to charm her. _Stop_, she told herself, _he's off limits, remember_? This wasn't how her evening was supposed to go. Not at all. She was only hoping to stop by Finn's, get drunk, hook-up with someone, and leave in the morning - a typical routine for Santana. But, from the moment she saw Puck, her plans for the night changed.

"Sananana," Puck slurred, snapping his fingers in her direction. "Where'd you go?"  
>She smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Yes, Noah?"<br>He frowned, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "What?"  
>"You called me Noah. You don't do that. I thought I apologized."<br>She giggled at his sincere, over-dramatic reaction. "It's your name" she shot him a reassuring smile. "I told you, I'm not… that, mad. Really." She shrugged, trying not to focus on it. _Oh, fuck it_ she thought to herself. "I just don't get it." She paused, collecting her words. If she was going to release a heartfelt confession, it sure as hell would be accurate. "I don't understand why she was more important. I mean, I know you two have a kid together, but to cut me off, just because I had no problem verbally announcing my attraction to you." She shook her head, grabbing his cup, and chugging the rest of it.

"I don't either." he said honestly, sighing. "I don't…" he paused, letting out a small wince. "I don't feel well." He help up his index finger, mumbling something along the lines of 'stay here'. The mixture of the alcohol, and San's honest words hit Puck hard. Leaning into the first plant he could find, he ducked his head in. As he pulled forward, he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, shocked to see Santana standing over him. "Follow me" she said, "I have a cab waiting for you."  
>"Come with me." he stated, lacing his fingers in hers once again. "I don't know where I am." He laughed as he entered the cab, instantly resting his head against the cold window, letting out a sigh of relief. After a moment of silence, he called for her once again.<p>

"I'm here" she said, looking over at him. "I'm just dropping you off at home."  
>"Why?"<br>She raised an eyebrow at his tone. It was almost… hurt. "Because. I'm not allowed over, remember?"  
>She kept her eyes on him, lightly frowning. "Yeah, because you'd come over and take your clothes off. And she didn't like that." He groaned, keeping his head against the window. "Please stay?"<p>

Why was he doing this? Why now? They hadn't spoken in weeks. They hadn't hung out in months - four to be exact. Not like Santana cared, because she didn't. Noah Puckerman was nothing more than an easy fuck for her. Well, that and her best friend. And the one who knew all her secrets; the good and the bad. Why was it the moment he became official with Quinn, he chose to have a conscience? Why was it when she wasn't around, Puck clung to Santana?

She rolled over, her back facing the boy next to her. It didn't take much for him to convince her to come in. It took even less to get her to stay. She grabbed him a bottle of water, rushing to his room, hoping to find her favorite shirt of his.

She wasn't trying to throw herself at Puck - something she obviously did, a lot. She was only making herself at home. Hell, before Quinn was in the picture, she basically lived at his house. Who did Quinn think she was, coming in & fucking up their friendship?

Santana's mind was put to rest, the moment she slipped on his shirt. Unbuttoning her pants, she picked up a pair of shorts, putting them on. "I'm here," she replied, hearing Puck call out her name. She tucked her clothes into the top drawer, walking back to the living room. She let out a small laugh, coming back to find Puck draped over the couch. "What are you doing in here, silly?"  
>Puck shrugged, groaning once more. "I don't know. I don't want to move." San laughed, relaxing on a nearby chair, "over-dramatic" she said, sticking her tongue out at him.<br>He chuckled, "Yeah… I know…" He exhaled, slowly sitting up.  
>"Where are you going?" she asked.<br>"My room. You know you're welcome."

The words floated across Santana's mind, as she stayed put in the chair. If she followed, she'd have her best friend back. If she stayed where she was, she'd be sexually frustrated all night.

_Being horny and pissed, at the same time, is stupid._ She found herself saying._ Who gives a flying fuck about Quinn? He obviously doesn't._ She let out a small laugh. It was true. Puck's the one that called her, and asked her to meet him at Finn's party. Since when did San care about what her actions did to others? Santana Lopez knew how to get what she wanted .And, as fucked up as it was, she wanted Puck. She had for a while. A long while. Puck on the other hand, only wanted sex. He had no emotional feelings for San, and she was somehow okay with that. She told herself she didn't want anything more, anyway. They were just fuck buddies .They claimed to be friends, but only when the situations were right. She had a warm body next to her, and he got full control. It was a fair deal.

"I'm coming" she shouted back. "Give me just a moment." She stood up, tightening her shorts. The small walk up the stairs seemed longer than usual, her mind filled with anticipation. It was pathetic, how one small smile from Puck could flip her mood completely. She stood in his doorway, a small grin on her face. She saw him instantly, sitting on his bed, undressing himself. "May I help?" she asked, trying not to be to forward. She didn't want to take complete advantage of the boy - she just wasn't going to turn him down.

He smiled, slightly nodding. She giggled, walking towards him. The moment she placed her hands on his chest, a small blush rushed to her checks. It was weird to be in his presence, after so long. He mumbled something along the lines of "help me" as San removed his shirt. "better?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"No" he said. "I said take off my shirt."  
>She chuckled, "isn't that what I just did?"<br>He shook his head, pointing to her. "that shirt. I like you better topless."

His sentence played over in her head, as she attempted to control her smile. _Be anymore obvious, could you?_ She thought to herself. "Do you?" she stated. "I am fucking sexy." He nodded, which didn't help her attempt at staying smooth. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them. "Have I told you how much I've missed you?"  
>She shook her head, lightly shrugging. "But, it's not important."<br>"Yes, it is." He reached for her hand, as she kept her eyes locked with his. He leaned in closer, a small grin on his face. "Thank you for staying"

She smiled, her heartbeat racing. "Not a problem. You're pretty drunk." He smirked, moving forward once again. "Puck," she started, "I -" Whatever her argument was, didn't matter. Before she could cough out another word, his lips were pressed against hers. His arms instantly found their way around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled into the kiss, leaning him back against the bed. As his back hit the headboard, his lips moved to her neck, as he removed the shirt she was wearing. "I told you I liked you better topless" he said, smirking. She let out a small giggle, before moving his head, and collapsing their lips once again.

It wasn't as rushed as before. Puck found himself focused on her lips, and her neck, taking in her aroma. His hands ran over her bare chest, carefully caressing her breasts, instead of his normal, rough routine.

They had had sex, while intoxicated before, so his sudden change couldn't relate to the alcohol in his system. San pushed the thought away, enjoying the sensitive side of Puck. For once, it wasn't just sex. Surprisingly, there were emotions involved.

It didn't take long for Puck's erection to peak through the fabric of his sweats. If there was one thing Santana Lopez was skilled in, it was turning Puck on, in under ten seconds. She straddled his lap, her hands running down his abs, as he finally removed her shorts. She let out a small moan, when Puck's hands found the small of her back. He smirked, bringing his lips down to her neck once again.

Within a mater of seconds, his naked body was pressed against hers, his lips still attached to Santana's neck. San slowly brought her hands down his body, before resting on his erection. She started out slow, stroking it, listening to him lightly moan her name. She kept his cock in her hand, before slowly leading him inside of her.

The moment he was, the mood changed. Puck kissed her hard on the mouth, taking control. He flipped her over, resting on his shoulders, as he instantly picked up his speed.

"Faster," she asked, breathlessly. She needed to know this wasn't a dream. She needed to know she wasn't imagining the boy on top of her, his lips fighting for her skin. She needed to make sure he was really there - caressing her, inside her, all in all, that he was with her. That, for the next few hours, he was hers once again.

He did as told, as she rocked her hips against him. He thrusted into her, rapidly sobering up. They kept their motions for a while, his lips moving from hers, to her jaw, to her collarbone. It didn't take long for Santana to reach her climax. There was a difference between sex, and good sex. She let out a small whimper, as Puck let himself go inside her. They laid still for a moment, Santana's breath evening out. "Fuck…" she whispered through a small pant. Puck chuckled, rolling over and off of the warm body. "My fucking head," he mumbled, throwing his hands over his face.  
>"Do I need to get a pair of headphones, or can you stop complaining for eight hours?"<br>Puck rolled his eyes, groaning again. "God, you're a bitch. You're lucky I love you."  
>"Very," she said softly. She moved over, kissing his neck, before rolling to her opposite side. "Now, unless we're going to go another round, sleep it off, Alchy." <p>


End file.
